Merry Christmas, Kurt
by Comfster
Summary: There's a very naughty present for Kurt under the Christmas tree this year. Klaine.


_**Merry Christmas, Kurt**_

**Pairing**: Klaine

**Warnings:** Mild BDSM, slash, explicit.

**Summary: **There's a very naughty present for Kurt under the Christmas tree this year.

**Notes:** Spoilers up to and including 2x10 "A Very Glee Christmas." Written for the Glee Kink Meme prompt: _Since it's almost Christmas, perhaps Santa leaves Kurt a present: Blaine, gift-wrapped under the tree. And by gift-wrapped, I mean naked, hogtied and ball-gagged. Kurt proceeds to have his way with Blaine right then and there (can be sex, or just having a little fun 'playing' with him). Bonus points if Blaine likes being bound and gagged and at Kurt's mercy, but pretends he doesn't (and either way, Kurt leaves him that way while he has his fun)._

##

Christmas at Dalton Academy was like nothing Kurt had ever seen before; the entire place was decked out in all kinds of decorations. Real pine garland circled the banister of the master staircase, bordered every doorway, and hung elegantly on the mantel in the common room with cinnamon-scented candles and golden ornaments intermixed. He definitely wasn't big on the religious meaning behind the holiday, but the atmosphere that hung cheerfully around the entire school for the better part of December easily put him in the Christmas spirit.

Whilst humming a Christmas carol to himself, Kurt nearly skipped to the common room to do some midnight studying in front of the roaring fireplace. He was glad to see that the room was empty; he could use some peace and quiet after all of the changes that he was going through. Kurt placed his textbooks down on the coffee table and tossed another log in fire, watching the wood snap and spark as it lit. He delicately lowered himself onto the overstuffed couch, opened his textbook to chapter sixteen, and set to work.

As he was writing the date in the upper right hand corner on his sheet of paper, he saw something move. Kurt glanced up to the Christmas tree, a giant evergreen standing just over ten feet tall. He assumed that the movement he saw was just the twinkling of the LED lights that adorned the tree and went back to his note-taking.

Just as he was coloring in his star-shaped bullet point, Kurt heard a muffled noise coming from the tree. "Who's there?" Kurt called out, his heart pounding in his chest as he imagined Karofsky jumping out from behind the bookshelf to beat him up. "Hello?"

The noise grew louder, and so did Kurt's heartbeat. He swallowed thickly, eased himself up, and slowly, quietly made his way around the couch.

What he saw beside the tree made his breath catch in the back of his throat. Halfway hiding behind the green branches was Blaine. He was knelt down, his hands behind his back, and his wrists and ankles were bound with ruby red wrapping ribbon. Blaine was completely naked with a Christmas bow and a nametag tied around his cock. He was also gagged with what looked like a plastic golden ornament, his eyes wide and pleading. Kurt's brows furrowed as he placed his hands on his hips. "What the hell?"

Blaine's big eyes glanced down at the nametag around his cock and nodded weakly, as if telling Kurt to read what was written there. Maybe that would explain why he was under the Christmas tree, bound and naked?

Hesitantly, Kurt reached out and nudged the nametag a bit so he could read it: "To Kurt, from Santa." Kurt's perfectly manicured eyebrows rose up, reading the tag five times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Immediately, he wanted to know who did this to Blaine; clearly he couldn't have done it to himself. He came up with no answers, but a million more questions popped into his mind.

He didn't have time for any of that. This was a rare opportunity, and Kurt was going to take advantage of it. "Merry Christmas to me," he whispered to himself happily, grinning widely as he lowered himself down to kneel next to Blaine. "You have no idea how much I have wanted this…wanted you," Kurt informed him in a surprisingly husky voice, and Blaine's eyes met his. Kurt searched his gaze, not too sure how he felt about all of this, but by the growing length of his cock, he was at least somewhat into it.

Kurt leaned into Blaine, reached behind his head to untie the ribbon that held the plastic ornament in place, and gently pulled it out of Blaine's mouth. He was about to say something—perhaps explain the situation—but Kurt shut him up before he could get out a single syllable by kissing him. Blaine's lips were surprisingly soft and tasted delicious, and every cell in Kurt's body felt alive from the passion of it all. Blaine's lips parted instinctively, and Kurt explored every single centimeter that he was provided with; Blaine's mouth was warm and wet—Kurt decided that the combination was a great one.

He allotted himself just that one kiss before he pushed the plastic ornament slowly back into Blaine's mouth; some deep, dark part of him was really turned on over him being gagged. He almost thought that Blaine smiled around the ornament, but his eyes were still wide and worried-looking. Kurt latched his lips on Blaine's neck, suckling on the sensitive skin as his fingertips slowly grazed down the length of Blaine's toned chest.

He loved the sweet, muffled whines that Blaine made around the gag; it was like music to his ears that went straight to his cock. Kurt's wandering hand traveled further down Blaine's body until he reached the giant red and green bow, and he heard Blaine's breath hitch through the plastic of the ornament. Slowly, Kurt grabbed each of the ends of the bow and gently started to pull it open, loving how the fragile ribbon slid over Blaine's hardening cock. Kurt pocketed the nametag for safekeeping before his hand circled Blaine's swollen flesh.

"Do you like that?" Kurt asked, glancing up at Blaine through his long lashes. Blaine expression, despite the gag, was bashful and Kurt smirked. "Don't deny it," he told Blaine, blowing hot breath onto the head of his cock, loving how Blaine twitched despite all of his restraints.

Kurt tossed a glance over his shoulder to make sure that they were still completely alone before he bent down and took the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth. Blaine thrashed a bit from the sensation of Kurt's tongue swirling over his sensitive flesh and accidentally knocked a couple of nearby ornaments off the Christmas tree. Kurt opened his mouth further, relaxed, and took more of Blaine's cock into his mouth, licking along the underside as he gently rolled his balls in his hand. Blaine tried his best to thrust his hips up to get more of his cock into Kurt's pretty mouth, but being so tied up didn't allow him to get very far.

He didn't think he would, but Kurt totally loved being in control. He loved every sound that his actions drew out of Blaine, and every spasm of his muscles. It confirmed that what he was doing was right, and somewhere deep down, he must have an inner sex kitten. If Kurt wanted to, he could walk away right now, leaving Blaine kneeling by the tree, gagged and impossibly hard for someone else to find. Somehow knowing that was a possibility (albeit one he would never go through with) empowered him.

It didn't take long until Blaine was giving him all of the signs that he was close, and Kurt reluctantly pulled back, placing a lingering kiss on the head of Blaine's cock as he leaned back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The corners of Blaine's eyes watered with sincere frustration from the sudden loss of Kurt's mouth. His cock was heavy, resting on his stomach and glistening with Kurt's saliva. Blaine couldn't help but look down at it with a frown.

"Don't worry," Kurt said, chuckling as he undid his pants, pushing them down around his thighs. "I'll take care of it." He reached around Blaine's almost shaking body to untie his ankles, but left his wrists still bound. Kurt helped him to lean back and stretch his legs out, wondering if they had fallen asleep from being in the same position for so long. He moved Blaine's limbs around so that his legs were parted, and Kurt scooted in between them.

Keeping Blaine's gaze, he inserted two fingers into his mouth, lathering them up with his own saliva. Placing one hand on Blaine's body to steady him, Kurt brought his fingers to his puckered entrance, smearing him with his saliva before pushing one finger past the tight ring of muscle, loving how Blaine writhed. He moved his finger in and out, curving it a bit as he brushed over a spot that would have made Blaine scream from pleasure had the ornament not silenced him.

"You feel so good, so tight," Kurt said as he placed gentle kisses along Blaine's neck. Slowly he worked in another finger, spreading them apart inside of him to stretch Blaine, working them in and out of him quickly. Blaine whined around the gag in his mouth and he shut his eyes as he thrust himself down onto Kurt's fingers, bucking his hips in time with the pace Kurt set.

When Kurt pulled his fingers away from Blaine, he almost cried from the loss. "Condom?" Kurt asked as he worked his boxer briefs down to free his aching erection. Blaine nodded to a small present that was placed under the tree beside him with a tag that read: "Just in case." Kurt smirked and ripped open the lovely wrapping paper to reveal a red condom.

As Kurt opened the condom package with his teeth, he silently thanked whoever thought this up for him; they had to be some kind of angel. Kurt hissed as he rolled the pre-lubricated condom onto his hard cock. He couldn't believe this was happening, finally happening, and frankly he couldn't think of any hotter way to lose his virginity. Kurt positioned himself at Blaine's opening and gave one final questioning glance at him as if to ask if he was okay with this happening. Blaine was still for a split second, but then nodded and nearly pushed himself down onto Kurt's cock as he thrust inside of Blaine.

It was the best feeling Kurt had ever experienced, and that included a few mind-blowing wanks over the years. Blaine was tight and warm and almost _throbbing_ around him. Kurt reached around and placed a hand at the small of Blaine's back to hold him in place as he slowly eased his way inside of him completely. A deep moan worked its way up Kurt's throat as he set a steady pace, knowing there's no way he'd last long with Blaine clenching around his cock like he was.

Blaine struggled against his restraints, wanting desperately to touch Kurt, caress his face or squeeze his milky thighs. He was making all kinds of sweet, muffled noises and saliva started to run down his chin. Wanting to make those lips his again; Kurt reached up to pull out the ornament, tossed it over his shoulder, and captured Blaine's lips with his own in an almost savage kiss as he started stroking Blaine's throbbing cock, loving how Blaine's whimpers were now lost in his mouth.

"You like this?" Kurt asked when he broke the kiss. "You like being dominated by me, like being at my mercy?" Kurt sped up his thrusting, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth as he pumped Blaine's cock. "You like being _fucked_ into the floor where _anyone_ could walk in on us?"

"Y-Y-_Yes_, oh God, yes," Blaine said through a harsh, guttural moan as he came hard. Pearly strands splashed into Kurt's hand, and Blaine's whole body convulsed, feeling his orgasm vibrate off every nerve and cell.

Feeling the walls of Blaine's channel contract around his cock drew out Kurt's release instantly; his hair was in his eyes as a loud groan escaped his parted lips. Kurt remained inside Blaine for a while, catching his breath in between quick kisses till he finally pulled out at an achingly slow pace.

"So," Kurt said weakly as he reached around to untie the ribbon still wrapped around Blaine's wrists. "Who do I thank for such an amazing gift?"

"Wes and David," Blaine said in a hoarse voice, smirking.


End file.
